This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Antenatal Screening and Consent in a Research Network Model Study Aims: 1) To obtain consistently performed, timed and interpreted neuroimaging studies in extremely preterm infants enrolled in SUPPORT: a. cranial US at 4-14 days of age b. cranial US at 35-42 weeks PMA c. MRI at 35-42 weeks PMA 2) To compare early and late US and MRI findings between Low and High SpO2 groups within each randomized ventilation strata, and between Early CPAP and Control ventilation groups within each randomized oxygenation strata. 3) To utilize the NICHD Neonatal Research Network follow-up programs to assess neurodevelopmental outcomes at 18-22 months corrected age, as described in SUPPORT. 4) To examine the independent associations of neuroimaging findings with neurodevelopmental outcomes through predictive modeling. a. Regression models will assess the absolute and relative value of early and late cranial US, and brain MRI, alone and in combination with traditional risk factors, to predict abnormal and normal neurodevelopmental outcome at 18-22 months. b. Through stepwise regression modeling, assess the value of neuroimaging findings, alone and in combination, in predicting neurodevelopmental outcomes over and above the value of early risk factors or early and in-hospital risk factors alone.